Naruto the Swordsman of the Negativity
by ubanades
Summary: Until the day of Naruto's 5th birthday arrived, he was killed and met 6 beings that fed off of negative emotions. These emotions fuel Naruto to train as the Feared swordsman of the planet. Trained by the lightning beast and the 6 beings, will he take the world to peace and prosperity, or in darkness and bloodshed? Narutoxharem/ God-like, Swordsman, almost insane Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so new story. I kinda needed a break from Pokémon and high school DxD since I kinda have a weird obsession of them. So this time it's Naruto, the most famous anime out there or so I think. I needed to do this because I pretty much watched this all day after I did my stacks of homework. Another thing is, I got a lot of jutsus for him to use and this time it might be a harem so I might as well make a poll for this story. Just a warning for all my stories, they will have LOTS of cussing in it so, if you do hate constant cussing then please do not read this. Then one last thing, I will delete some of my fics since I kinda forgot about them in a while, well, a LONG-ASS time. Alright let's get into it!

Sounds of a mob erupted in the city of Konoha as the day of the anniversary of the Kyuubi's devastating attack, October 10th. A boy in ripped and ragged clothes ran from the growing mob that threatened, chased and pelted him with rocks. He ran, with a drop of sweat going down the side of his head. He started to feel the need to stop, but he kept on going until he made a great mistake of turning into the blocked alley. The mob stopped and approached him in a slow pace, until he has backed up on the wall.

"Please d-don't hurt me! I didn't d-d-do anything wrong!"

The boy squealed as he put his hands over his head to protect a partial piece of his head.

"The only thing wrong you did was BEING BORN IN THIS WORLD!"

Sounds of cheers exploded from the mouths of the civilians. As they did, a few ninja came out from the crowd and approached the boy slowly. Then the civilians started to yell out.

"KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON!"

As the ninja stopped a couple of feet away from him, they made an evil smile that stretched to their ears.

"I've been waiting to finally get a chance to kill this demonic being that was released into this world!"

One of the ninja said as he and the others held up kunais and threw one each at the boy's wrists and shins, piercing through flesh and bone. It held the boy on the wall, preventing the option of squirming out of it. The boy let tear fall out of his eyes and stared at his attackers.

_Am I going to die here? Just when I turned five too…_

The boy thought in his mind. The ninja in the middle had started to walk toward him and pulled out a daito and slit the boy's throat, making blood flow from his neck as well as squirt in all directions and onto the cheering mob.

**IN THE BOY'S MINDSCAPE**

The boy awoke to an unfamiliar place, in the sewers. He stood up and saw some kind of red, yellow, dark purple, silver, black, and white mixture of chakra emitting from a random iron door with a seal. He walked up to it and opened it. All he saw were 3 kinds of jail cells that were at least bigger than 3 castles stacked on top of each other. He looked in curiosity and slowly walked inside, being cautious of the surprises he might have not been ready for. As he entered, he saw 3 more jail cells. He walked into the middle of the room until he heard 6 different voices coming from the cells.

"**It seems our host is here, I thought we would at least wait for 10 more years of waiting." **

"**I agree with you, in fact all of us do."**

"**To have met us in this age, he must have lots of potential."**

"**Tell us boy, what is your name?"**

"I-I-I am N-Naruto U-Uzumaki. Who a-are you?"

Naruto stuttered as 6 beings came forward from the cells. They all looked at each other before they all nodded to each other. The foxlike creature spoke first.

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko."**

The next one was a female-like figure with shoulder-length yellow hair and yellow crystals surrounding her like armor. She had E-cup breasts, nice ass, and an hour glass figure. She stood at a mere height of 5'5.

"**I am fear, or you may call be Hiroko. I am the one who's been created and dwelled in your fears and anyone around you who fears."**

Next was a figure cloaked in black and had black ANBU pants with purple aura surrounding her. Her hair was dark purple almost like black that reached the mid-section of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful light violet color. She crossed her arms under her C-cup breasts and stood at a height of 5'4. Her body was the same of Hiroko's, as an hour glass figure. She smirked with a bit of warmth.

"**My name is nightmare, or my real name, Keharu. I have been the one to give you those nightmares from time to time. *sigh* This time it actually came true."**

The one covered in malicious aura came next. She stood at the height of 5'2. Her eyes were light red and gave glares that would kill anyone who stared at them. She wore a gothic dress that held her F-cup breasts up a bit. It was a few centimeters away from seeing her nipples and showed lots of cleavage that would make every guy die of blood loss. Her body was also in an hour glass figure. She wore very short shorts that reached up to the mid-section part of her thighs. She lessened her death stare and gave a small smile.

"**I am the darkness, or Tenka. I have been with you as the negative emotions have built up around you and created me inside you."**

After that one, a female with almost pale skin put her hands on her hips. She had gorgeous, soft, silver hair that's put in a single ponytail in the back. Her eyes were sea blue and showed a bit of worry. She stood straight at 5'4. She wore a grey t-shirt with silver ANBU pants. She had bandages covering from her wrists to her hands, like white fingerless gloves. She had a better body than the others and that which girls would kill for. She had a plump ass and F-cup breasts.

"**I am the chains that held you down from corruption and protected you from falling into the evil that will most likely take you away. My real name is Rena."**

The last person to introduce themselves looked terrifying. He wore a standard samurai armor that was mixed with black, purple, and red stripes. He looked like a skeleton with four arms. His face looked like a human skull with longer and sharper canines. He had no flesh and wielded four weapons: a zanbatou, a giant windmill shuriken, a scythe, and a sword with a ring at the bottom and a cleaver-like blade (I don't really know how to describe the sword Saizo has in Brave 10, but the blade is a few inches smaller and its about 4 inches thick, the ring isn't that big but big enough that Naruto can fit his hand into it). He stood at 6'4.

"**I am the last of all, the Master of weaponry, harvester of blood, and the Soul Reaper's twin brother, I am the blood reaper. I have witnessed your lifestyle and took pity on you. I have decided to train you to master all weaponry and its jutsus."**

"**We shall all train you. For you shall inherit our powers and use it against those who stand against you."**

"**Not only that, but to train your affinities and your Kekkei Genkai."**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

They had searched Naruto of his affinities and Kekkei Genkai, and surprisingly showed 4 affinities and 3 Kekkei Genkais. For the Kekkei Genkai, he had the ice release, explosion release, and the most shocking one: the eye of the moon. For the affinities, he had the lightning, fire, wind, and water. They planned out the situation amongst themselves. Naruto had gone back to the real world. He felt pain all over his body. 4 ANBU units came, one had the dog, hawk, weasel, and cat. They quickly pulled out the kunai. The one with the dog mask had carried him bridal style and went to the hospital via shushin.

Naruto has undergone surgery for the past day and is laying down on the hospital bed sleeping. The Third Hokage has heard of Naruto's incident and has ordered a team of ANBU to find the ones involved with the killing and kill them on sight. He sat next to Naruto's bed along with one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He looked at the boy in pity.

"Hokage, may I take him on a journey out of the village to train him?"

"I approve, as long as Naruto is able to fight and protect himself, then I'm fine with it."

"Thank you for your approval. We will be leaving 5 days after he has woken up and is not in the hospital anymore."

"Ok."

**7 YEARS LATER**

A boy wearing a black cloak and hood on with black baggy-like pants and black boots walked down the road that lead to his birthplace, Konoha. He had a mask that covered his nose and mouth. He had a gauntlet made of black chakra infused steel on both arms with 4 letters of kanji of on it for "Hands of Bloodshed." He walked toward a large gate guarded by Izumo and Kotetsu. They opened the gate as they looked at the new and improved boy from years ago.

_Naruto, DAMN! You look so fucking badass!_

Izumo thought with a smirk as he watched Naruto disappear into the bounds of Konoha's inner town. He walked toward the Hokage's Tower and kicked down the doors that lead into the Hokage's office.

"Sup old man, how are you doing?"

There it is, the prologue for the new story. Sorry if its short but you know me. The chapters get longer and longer as I type them down. Naruto will be the god-like as he progresses in his real goal. Which will be shown in the next chapter for next week or maybe tomorrow if I get a lot of good and positive feedback. If you dare to flame this, then I have answer for you: _**GO TAKE THAT BULLSHIT YOU GOT THERE AND STICK IT UP YOUR OWN ASS CUZ I DON'T WANT TO EVER FUCKING HEAR IT! IF YOU CHOOSE TO FUCKING FLAME AFTER SEEING THIS MESSAGE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH MY VERSION OF NARUTO, HOLD YOU DOWN, AND LET NARUTO PUT A TSUKYOMI ON YOU AND LET YOU SEE YOUR OWN BODY PARTS BEING RIPPED AND SHREDDED BY MYSELF.**_ Of course I would say that with creepy aura around me and I would have been smiling too. Anyway see you tomorrow or next week! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys? I decided to make the chapter today since I got a shit ton of favorites and follows from yesterday and today. Though I remember in the reviews that there's at least 1 flame in it I guess, but as the type of person I am now and since I'm in a good mood, I won't do anything to that flamer now. I have already told one of the reviewers with the long review some of the things for this chapter and the future ones. You all might as well P.M. me or type in the reviews your questions. Feel free to ask because I might have sometimes not realize that I put complicated things in the story. So for now enjoy!

The Hokage stared in curiosity and shock at Naruto's new appearance. It was all bright and orange to all dark and black (not intended for racism). Naruto also had a zanbatou on his left side of his back and 2 swords from his right side of his back.

"Hello Naruto, it has been quite a while since I saw you."

"Well you know me, old man, I am unpredictable and I can do the _impossible_."

The Hokage laughed heartily, seeing the same old Naruto still inside. Naruto smiled warmly then gave the Hokage a note. It said:

_Dear Lord Hokage,_

_I apologize for my lack of appearance today. I am busy with many things in the village. I was about to leave with Naruto before the Mizukage called me and told me that I had a mission to do. Oh, you must just put Naruto in the academy before all the students there graduate and is assigned to their squad leaders. Make sure that he gets Kakashi Hatake as the squad leader. He and I have already talked about this matter so it should already be approved by him._

_Ameyuri Ringo_

The Hokage looked and nodded.

"I shall go with this, and since Kakashi already spoke with Ameyuri, then it will go on. You shall go to Iruka's class in 2 days. You already know him, so just look for him and his big demon head jutsu and you'll get to class. You better not be late for class, since the exams are on that day!"

"Alright old man, I won't. It's not like I picked up Kakashi's habit of being late 3 hours later."

The Hokage gave a snort and laughed.

"See ya!"

Naruto said before leaving the office via shushin. 

**2 DAYS LATER**

Naruto awoke on the top of the Hokage Monument. He groaned and pushed himself up, then stretching his arms out and giving a yawn. He stood up and shushined to the academy.

He walked around the halls and saw Iruka go into the classroom. Naruto smirked and followed. He opened the door enough to see inside without being seen. He suppressed his chakra and looked through.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student!"

Iruka said as he looked at the class. The class erupted in whispers chatting and asking each other what the new student is. Iruka tried to settle them down, then a big tick mark appeared on his head and he used the big demon head jutsu.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET, I WASN'T DONE TALKING YET."

Suddenly the whispers stopped and the class was dead silent. Naruto laughed in the inside seeing how quick the class became quiet.

"Alright as I left of, this student is Naruto Uzumaki, he will be joining one of your squads."

On que, Naruto opened the door and walked inside. The girls blushed as they lookd at his face while the boys looked at him with jealousy and some hate. Naruto stopped next to Iruka and bowed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you all!"

He gave one of his old trademark smiles and made the girls blush harder. The boys started to look at him with more jealousy and hate grew from them as he got attention from all the girls.

"Alright everyone, meet me outside for the exams. We will all do the kunai and shuriken throwing, taijutsu matches, and then do a kawarimi, henge, and clone jutsu of at least 2 clones."

Everyone groaned except for Naruto and Iruka. They all walked outside and saw haystacks with targets on them similar to body targets.

"Everyone will have 10 kunai and 10 shuriken each, you must have at least 50 points to pass this test. You get different amount of points depending on the region of color it landed in. White = 3, yellow = 4, blue = 5, and if you hit the vital points, which are the red dots, then you get 5 points with another 5 points extra. Now let's start!"

Naruto sat on top of a tree branch and pulled out a book: _Legendary weapons and their history by Rikudou Sennin. _Iruka started to call out names for the test. Sasuke seemed to get the highest score of 180, missing 2 vital points. The fan-girls fawned over him and annoyed him with admiration and questions that he wouldn't even answer. Naruto was called up next and held all 10 kunai and shuriken, each hand with 5 being held. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened them and threw all of the shuriken and kunai at one go. The whole class watched in shock and amazement as each kunai and shuriken hit a vital point. Some of the kunai pierced through each other and one even went through one. Iruka smirked at his non-related little brother. Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled a little bit. One of the students yell out. He had a grey jacket on with his hood over his head. He wore black shorts and black open-toed slippers. He had purple markings on each cheek showing he was a part of the inuzuka clan. He had a dog holding on to his left shoulder.

"Hey! That looked like he cheated! He got all of the vital points at one go!"

"Kiba! He isn't cheating because he didn't use any chakra! Or I would have already felt it and disqualified him for the exams."

Kiba stopped and crossed his arms in frustration.

Next was the taijutsu match. Two people where each called on and fought using taijutsu only. Chakra wasn't allowed and any use of it is an automatic win to the opposing side.

Student by student fought, until Naruto and Sasuke were next, which they both were the last to fight.

"I will humiliate you in front of everyone, dobe! I am an elite, an Uchiha elite and no one is better than us!"

"Oh really? If that's what you believe in then try and beat me in this match. Let's see who is better than who!"

"Challenge accepted!"

Sasuke smirked and went in his stance. Naruto went into a stance which no one knew. His right leg was bent down while the left leg is pointed forward. His left arm with palms facing out and the right arm bent and had the palm out. His body faced towards the right. He smiled at the Uchiha's confidence as he performed this stance.

"Alright! Ready? Start!"

Sasuke rushed at Naruto with his fist cocked back. He released it as soon as he reached Naruto's range. Naruto countered it, hitting the fist with his palm and pushing it to the left. Sasuke tried his luck with a left hook, but was countered and pushed to the right. Naruto then pushed Sasuke and used his left leg to push himself toward the affected boy and jabbed him in the solar plexus, knocking out his breath and giving more force to his body. Sasuke fell close to out of bounds and then rolled into it, making Naruto the winner of the match. Sasuke laid unconscious before being taken to the infirmary. The class then headed back into the class. One by one each student did the kawarimi, henge and clone jutsu. Sasuke woke and went back to his class in time for his test. He succeeded no problem and made 5 clones. Naruto was next, replacing himself as a fake wooden demon that scared the whole class, transforming into the Fourth Hokage, or his father, and filling up the class with his clones. After that the class has been dismissed. Naruto shushined to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and ordered 5 bowls of miso, 5 bowls of pork, and 3 bowls of beef. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame welcomed him greatly and gave him a free meal for his return and graduation in the academy. Ayame squeezed him and smiled warmly.

"Naruto! You finally came back here! I thought our number one customer would never come back!"

"Sorry Ayame-nee-chan, I did miss this place and you guys. Ameyuri-sensei wouldn't allow me to eat ramen for 7 YEARS! You know how hard it is to hold yourself down and try not to escape just to get ramen?!"

Naruto exclaimed and laughed along with Ayame and Teuchi. Once he got his first bowl, he cried anime tears.

"It's been so long, ramen! I missed you so much!" 

He continued his meal and finished it, he said his goodbyes to the stand workers and shushined away to the Hokage Monument and slept on top of the Fourth's head.

"Today has been a good day… Let's see what's in store for us tomorrow…"

He whispered to himself and fell asleep on the cold ground. He didn't mind it either, as long as he can sleep.

He awoke into his mindscape and saw the beings he trained for the last 7 years. He trained with them each time he slept. Each hour in the outside world = 5 years in the dreamscape, which was very efficient for him, since he was able to learn almost all the techniques and jutsus from the eternal beings. He created clones and used them to train with each individual being. He learned to also use his Kekkei Genkais in different types of techniques unknown to the standard ninja. He also developed his own techniques, styles, jutsus and stances for all types of situations. He created clones to do his taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu. Over time, he has learned to do the rasengan and create different elemental variations with it. Soon he became a ninja with unknown skills and abilities that greatly mess up the minds of those who encounter him. Like, disrupting the Sharingan by sending a massive wave of chakra to disable the Sharingan's abilities, or disrupting the Byakugan by sending chakra in all directions and using it to hide yourself from being seen with it. Overall, he has the rank of a SSS-rank in the bingo book with SS-rank in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. With it saying to: _Retreat when encountered, do not attempt to fight alone or if lower ranked._

Naruto awoke to the sun's rays shining over his eyelids. He yawned, stood up, stretched and shushined to the academy.

Once he arrived with Iruka, he took his seat next to the Hyuuga princess, Hinata.

"Alright, today is the day where you no longer become my students. You will now be put in squads. (Skipping all teams until team 7) Team 7 will have: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake."

Afterwards, the leaders have come to get their students, but only Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were left in the class. Iruka has left as well. Sasuke just sat and stared out the window with a bored expression. Sakura just stared at him with supposed 'fan-girl' love in her eyes. Naruto just read the same book he was currently reading during the kunai and shuriken exam. A couple of hours later, Kakashi came in the door.

"All of you meet on the roof in 5 minutes."

He shushined to the roof as well as Naruto, disappearing in a swirl of black flames and lightning. Sasuke and Sakura just ran and looked for the stairs to the roof.

Once they arrived, Kakashi put away his book and stopped perversely giggling. Naruto sat on the floor. As they did the same.

"Ok time for introductions! Who's first?"

"Um, sensei, aren't you gonna do it first to show how we're supposed to do it?"

"Well then sure, pinky! My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are not your business and my dislikes are… not your business either. My hobbies are something you kids aren't supposed to know yet. My goals… you don't need to know them either. Now pinky your turn!"

Everyone sweat dropped as he gave an eye smile at them. Sakura scowled at the nickname he gave her and then smiled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are *looks at Sasuke and giggles*. My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. My hobbies are *looks at Sasuke again and giggles*. My goals are *looks at Sasuke again and giggles*."

"Ok… emo kid, you're next!"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like not many things but power and my brother Itachi. I dislike many things as well as squealing fan-girls. My hobbies are spending time with my brother and training to get stronger. My dream is to be the best Uchiha elite of the whole world!"

Sasuke said the last statement proudly. (FYI: the Uchiha massacre has not been done yet)

"Alright… hoodie you're next!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like to train, ramen and women with nice qualities. I dislike rapists, people who look at others without getting to know them better, and arrogant assholes. My hobbies are reading and creating new jutsus. My goal is not your business."

"Ok, introductions done. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow."

**TIME & SCENE SKIP: TRAINING GROUND 7**

Kakashi was late once again. Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep. Sakura laid down on the grass and stared at the clouds. Kakashi finally arrived and woke up the two sleepers. He pulled out 2 bells.

"We will do the bell test. You must give an attempt to grab the bells from my belt before lunch. Only 2 people will be able to go on and only 1 of you will go back to the academy. If none of you gabbed the bells by lunch, then you will all be tied up and I will eat lunch in your faces. If you manage to knock me out, tie me up and eat lunch in front of me, then you pass."

"I thought we already did the test of becoming gennin!"

"Nope, the real test starts now! Come at me with the intent to kill!"

Kakashi stayed in one spot as well as Naruto, while Sakura and Sasuke ran into the bushes and talked to plan. Kakashi stood and stared at Naruto before he saw Naruto turning to surface he stood on frozen. It reached past Kakashi's feet and stopped 2 centimeters from the bushes.

"Kakashi, let me test my skills on you, let's see who's the best out of both of us."

"If you insist, Naruto"

Naruto smirked and did hand signs in a blur of lightning speed.

"Ice style: Frozen crystal cage!"

Suddenly, the ice below Kakashi shot up and formed a transparent cage around him. Kakashi was too slow to use the kawarimi and found himself trapped. Naruto smirked…

"Katsu!"

Soon an explosion occurred, creating a massive crater in the spot 'Kakashi' was in.

Kakashi had shushined at the last moment and fled through the trees. Soon after, he ran into another clearing only to see a barrier of clear and transparent ice cover the clearing, showing no way out. Kakashi tried to shushin away and found himself trapped within the walls of the frozen dome. Naruto appeared behind him.

"I made a seal that allows you to get in, but you can't get out. Now lets have our real battle start here."

"*sigh* I have no choice anyway!"

Kakashi pulled down the cloth that obscured the vision of his left eye, or the eye with the Sharingan.

_I have no choice but to use it. Naruto seems to have more power me and can defeat me easily without this. I should be able to at least catch up with him and his unknown skills._

Kakashi though before he started to observe Naruto and waited for his move to come.

Naruto smirked as he created a rasengan within a frozen layer of ice with piercing shards that would put a vampire's canines to shame.

"Shard Cluster Rasengan!"

Naruto threw it at Kakashi as he stared at it with shock and fear. He snapped out of it and dodged to the right. The ball created a trail of frozen grass and snow particles. As it hit the ground, it created an explosion. The smoke appeared, before dispersing into air and showing a frozen area filled with shards of ice. Naruto started to pull out some shuriken and threw it at the Cyclops. He evaded it and saw each of the shuriken explode as it created contact with the ground. Kakashi then created a lightning shaped ball from his right hand. He held it with his left hand on the wrist.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi rushed at Naruto, who stood in the same spot, with the cackling of electricity in his hands. He thrust the ball at Naruto who sidestepped it and created a normal rasengan that was then thrust at the cyclop's stomach. Which pushed him to the skies and made him fall unconscious. Sasuke and Sakura watched through the outskirts of the dome and watched the fight. Both were shocked and content to have a teammate with power higher than even their sensei. Naruto dispelled the dome and took the bells from Kakashi's belt and threw them at Sasuke's and Sakura's positions. They caught it and took Kakashi back to the clearing they met up at and tied him up on a tree. Then they started to eat lunch.

A few minutes later, Kakashi stirred and woke up tied to a tree. He saw his students eating lunch and were close to finishing. Naruto noticed Kakashi woke up.

"Hey, look who's woken up guys, the loser of the test. I think we should send him back to the academy to relearn his lessons of becoming a ninja."

"Yeah, we should. After all, he _did_ get beat and tied up by gennins."

They all laughed at Kakashi's unfortunate state. Kakashi sighed then eye smiled. He then heard his stomach grumble loud and blushed from embarrassment.

"Um, guys… can you leave some food for me?"

They all looked at each other before nodding. Naruto smiled maliciously.

"I already have some food here for you Kakashi-sensei. You can eat it after we're done eating."

"Ok, thank you."

He eye smiled, before it disappeared. Naruto pulled out a boxed with strange aura that gave off the sign: _Do not eat or you will die._ He gulped and sweat for a bit before being released. His students 'left' and he had no choice but to eat the "food." He opened it, and saw it look really good, before he took a bite and fell unconscious. His students came out and laughed at his big misfortunes for the rest of the day.

There you go! A new chapter from me! I hoped you enjoyed and look forward for the next chapter. Hint: it involves a midget criminal, a poor country, one of the seven swordsman of the mist, and another ice user. Oh I just kind of felt like making Kakashi's day a hell with the bell test day, so it would have slight comedy within this story. Until then, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright this next anticipated chapter is here! This is now on a weekly basis and is randomly posted during the week. I am giving Naruto a harem, but I don't know who to put in so I have a poll up now, so vote for the girls in the poll. I might just add more as the story goes long. Anyway, here it is!

Team 7 has been doing missions a week after the incident with Kakashi's harsh stomach ache. They had been doing D-rank missions day after day, doing chores for the lazy civilians up to the point of capturing the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora. They had little trouble as Naruto just caught it the moment he saw it. Until now, Naruto has demanded at least a C-rank mission. He walked up to the Hokage's table and slammed his fist on it as little as possible to prevent it from breaking. The Hokage was taken back until he spoke up.

"You better give us a damn C-rank mission or so help me god to hold me back from destroying a whole mountain!"

The Hokage stressfully sighed as he looked through his papers for a C-rank mission. As he went on, he saw a mission suitable for the Team. He grinned and held up the paper.

"Here is your C-rank mission, you are to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to Wave country. Mr. Tazuna you may come in."

An old man with a beard and glasses with a large bag filled with who knows what came out of the door. He wore (Just to let you know mow, I kind of forgot his appearance and what he wore from the top of my head. Sorry) a red sleeveless shirt and shorts with a towel over his shoulder. He held a bottle of whisky and drank it as he stared at his escort.

"What kind of escort is this? I mean the kid in the black and the Cyclops are alright, but the other two, one looks like a weak fan-girl and the other looks like an emo kid."

Sakura fumed and had a tick mark as he called her weak. Naruto smirked having to be satisfied with his appearance and Sasuke just scoffed and brooded like he always does.

"Now, now no need for insults. Team 7, you are to leave in an hour, now you are dismissed."

The bridge builder headed for the large gate as an entrance and exit, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Naruto cracked like glass being shattered, Sasuke and Sakura head for their homes to get some of their belongings and head for the gate where Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna stood at. Surprisingly, Kakashi was not late and leaned against the bamboo reading his smut, Naruto just leaned on the other side from Kakashi and leaned on the bamboo from there and closed his eyes. Tazuna just stood in the middle drinking his whisky. Kakashi looked up to see his other 2 students come with bags. He closed his book and put it away.

"Alright time to go!"

They all headed for the Wave country. As they walked, all they saw was a single path and trees surrounding them. They walked and walked before Naruto stopped and stared at the random water puddle on the side on the path. Kakashi noticed it as well and slowly walked toward it. Then 2 cloaked assassins came out with a chain that held them both before they both fell apart into seven cut up pieces. Kakashi wondered what happened before he saw some thin lines of wires that connected from one tree to the other. He looked back and saw Naruto swinging a kunai that was attached to wire in a circular motion. He then looked to the direction they were going and cut the wires before motioning them to follow him. He walked before he heard a sound of metal whizzing.

"Everyone get down!"

Everyone except Naruto ducked. He just enhanced his hand with chakra and caught it. The person who threw it came out of the shadows. He had bandages that covered his lower section of his face which hid the nose and mouth. He had no shirt on but camouflaged pants and arm warmers. He had a Kiri band that has slashed that was wrapped around his fore head. He looked on shock as he saw a mere gennin catch his cleaver like sword. Naruto held the sword on the hilt and threw it the same way the man threw it and in cut threw a tree before embedding itself on the second.

"Well gaki, I seem to have a challenge against another swordsman as well as Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"Zabuza Momochi, S-class missing Nin from Kiri and was a part of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Tazuna, is this mission really a C-ranked mission?"

Everyone looked at him before he sighed.

"It's supposed to be an A-rank mission, but we put it as a C-rank because he had not as many funds to pay for an A-rank."

"I see then I get to challenge a former swordsman of the mist. Let me test my skills on you."

Naruto unsheathed the two identical swords from his back and held them on each hand. He smirked and got into his stance. Zabuza grinned and took his sword and held it with his stance.

"Naruto are you an IDIOT?! This guy is an S-ranked missing Nin. You can't possibly beat him!"

"Oh, I can."

Naruto smirked and saw mist coming from all directions. Zabuza was not seen. He felt a presence coming toward him from behind and turned around afterwards jumping backwards as he saw the giant blade swing down on his former position before he ran at him and slashed at his arm, which made a deep gash on it. Zabuza grunted as he stopped the flow of the mist whereas it would be pointless if the enemy knows where you are.

"I'm surprised you saw me through that. You would have been dead if you did not see me."

"You're not as bad."

Before he saw the blood, his heart's beat went faster and faster. He was having an adrenaline before he curved his mouth to an insane smile. Different thoughts of slaughter came to his mind and he started laughing like a psycho. He shook his head from those thoughts until he heard voices…

_Kill him, SLAUGHTER AND MAKE THE BLOOD SPRAY!_

_KILL EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT BUT TO KILL!_

_THEY ARE AT CORPSES AND THE UNDEAD IN MY SIGHT… FINISH THEM OFF!_

As the voices spoke, he retaliated by holding his head and gritting his teeth. He closed his eyes and tried to close his ears, but failed as he heard them more and more loudly.

"Get out of my HEAD!"

He screamed out before pulling up the sleeve and biting his forearm. He let his blood flow and pulled up his other sleeve before he looked at Zabuza. Everyone looked at him in worry except Zabuza and the hidden ninja in the trees. He looked at him before frowning.

"It's time to finish this match of ours… before _he_ takes over."

"Who is he?"

"You don't wanna know. He is my inner monstrosity, a power that cannot be stopped. He can only be held down once he sees that the humans around him are dead and he even cuts them into smaller pieces to indicate that they are dead."

"He seems like a likeable person if you ask me."

Zabuza grinned under his bandages. Naruto looked at him before both of his blades froze with clean and clear ice surrounding it. They then glowed light blue before it released light blue aura. Naruto's eyes turned light blue and glowed before they remained light blue.

"I should say that I am called the Frost Demon, since whatever I touch, it freezes."

As he said that, the ground beneath him started to freeze and anything around him started to look like the appearance in the winter. Naruto rushed at him in a blur and created a trail of ice spikes pointed the opposite way he went. He appeared in front of Zabuza and slashed down with his left sword. Zabuza parried the slash and saw the ice cover the place where he parried with. It held the sword down, Zabuza found out that he couldn't move his sword away as it is stuck with the blade. Zabuza saw another incoming horizontal slash and had to let go of his sword to avoid getting severed in half. Naruto broke off the zanbatou sticking on his sword by breaking the ice that held it and kicked it behind him. Zabuza then started his hand seals.

"Water style: water bullet!"

The water formed into a bullet-like shape and launched itself at Naruto before it froze in mid-air and turned around. Zabuza and everyone else who were watching were awe-struck and shocked as the bullet is now in Naruto's possession. He looked at Zabuza before speaking.

"Don't you know that water and wind makes ice manipulation? Cause you just made the biggest mistake of using water against me when I can freeze anything within 5 feet of my range. Now, Ice style: blizzard shot!"

The frozen bullet started to spin in psychotic speed and started to create a mini blizzard that surrounded it before it launched itself at Zabuza. As the bullet got closer to the unarmed swordsman, the blizzard got larger, colder, and faster. It then hit Zabuza dead on in the middle of the chest before being blown away a couple of meters. The blizzard stopped and Zabuza was still getting pushed, skipping on the lake's surface. He then stopped several feet from the shore. His eyes were behind his head, blood dripped and flowed down around his head and deep gashed were seen around his bare body. His pants had cuts as well as his arm warmers. He had the frozen bullet still stuck on his chest. He was standing up before collapsing on the surface of the water. Naruto shushined next to him and took him to the shore. He placed the larger man on a tree. Naruto examined his pulse.

"He is unconscious but not dead. Though I think I went a little easy on him with my ice element."

"A LITTLE EASY?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"You see I could have since I thought of exploding the ice bullet stuck on his chest with my explosive chakra then he would have died in my hands. Or parts of it."

Before he can say more about what he could have done, a hunter-nin came out from the trees and picked the large man up. She looked at Naruto for a bit before speaking.

"Thank you for helping even if I didn't need. I will take the body now and burn it somewhere else."

"Wait hold I-"

Naruto was about to stop her but she already shushined away. He cursed and sheathed his swords.

"Damn it! That was no hunter-nin that was his accomplice!"

Naruto sighed. He started walking to the boat leading to the Wave country.

"Come on let's go we'll probably see him again in the bridge when it's almost complete."

The others nodded and followed him. On the boat, the Cyclops just read his smut, Sasuke just brooded, Sakura looked at him with eyes and daydreaming about them getting married, Naruto just polished his identical swords simultaneously, and Tazuna just got drunk… again.

When they arrived, they followed Tazuna to his house. A young woman opened the door.

"Hello grandpa! I assume these are the ninja that protected you?"

"Yes, they are. Guys this is my daughter Tsunami. Tsunami this is Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Well, pleased to meet you now please come in."

They all walked inside the small house and sat in front of the table. Tsunami prepared some food and the ninjas were talking amongst themselves. Kakashi and Tazuna were talking about Wave's history and the mission plan. Sakura did the usual. Surprisingly, Naruto and Sasuke were talking but in whispers.

"Sasuke, no-Satsuki I already know of your secret."

"How? Can you see through my genjutsu?"

"Yes I can. But your genjutsu is close to an A-rank. Why are you using one?"

"It's because to my dad. He wanted the Uchiha's heir to be a boy. He found out that he had two girls, me and Itachi. So as I grew older he told me to put this genjutsu on myself to hide my real gender. It's gotten easier now since I've been doing this for the past 3 years."

"I see, that really is kind of hard but you know… I'll keep this as a secret and it's not going to go out in public. Believe me, I have a lot of secrets of how I train and even my own jutsus." 

Sasuke smiled at him for his secret. Naruto smiled back.

"Even if we used to hate each other, I think we can become best friends if you can keep that genjutsu long enough."

Naruto said with a warm smile. Sasuke blushed a little and did not go by unnoticed by Sakura. She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at Sasuke harder. She saw him smiling and blushing a bit.

_What the hell? I thought those two hated each other! Now I see Sasuke just smiling and even blushing. *gasp* Maybe Naruto's trying to turn him GAY! I better go save him!_

Sakura thought with a determined feeling and face. She walked up to the boys who looked at her with a questioning look.

"Um Sakura, do you need anything?"

"Naruto, YOU BETTER NOT TRY AND TURN SASUKE INTO A UKE YOU BAKA!"

"Jeez, I'm right here you don't need to yell! Aw shit, I think you broke my eardrums! And for your information, I am not turning Sasuke gay! It's just something about um… the new Icha-Icha book!"

Sakura stared at him with her right eye twitching and everyone stared at the situation. Kakashi cried anime tears and thought.

_They grow up so fast!_

Sakura gritted her teeth and a tick mark appeared on top of her forehead.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE CORRUPTING HIS MIND THEN! HE NEEDS HIS MIND FOR JUTSUS NOT PORN!"

After that was said, Tsunami can out of the kitchen with a pissed off face and the aura that tells you to run or die by her hands.

"NO PORN ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE! I WILL NOT LET ANY INDECENCY BE READ IN MY OWN HOUSE!"

The males were cowering in fear and all they had in mind:

_Women are scary!_

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Zabuza has woken up with bandages all over his body. He found that it was hard to put himself up. His body was sore and some of his bones are broken. He groaned at the pain he felt. His accomplice came in with worry plastered all over her face.

"Zabuza are you alright?"

"Humph, I am alright so you don't need to worry."

His accomplice still worried for him and helped him up. Her father figure sighed and looked down.

"That kid… he is more powerful than me and at that age too. To be able to surpass a swordsman of the mist in a young age is an accomplishment."

"That boys is indeed strong and is an ice user like me. Maybe he's from the same clan as I am?"

"Maybe he is. He used some ice jutsus I don't even know. It sounds like he's in the bingo book so let's look into that later."

"Ok, I shall go and get some healing herbs nearby. I will be back in a couple of hours."

As their conversation was about to end, a short midget man forcefully knocked the door open with his two bodyguards.

"Zabuza you have failed your mission! I should have known you weren't even a demon of the mist! You are pathetic to beaten by kids younger that you-you piece of shit! Next time you better splatter blood on the unfinished bridge or else I will use your daughter as a toy!"

The last sentence pissed off the ice user and made her shake in rage. The moment the two bodyguards were moving towards her, she pulled out 2 senbon needles out of her pockets and threw them at the bodyguards. It hit different pressure points in their neck and both fell into an unconscious state. She then took out a senbon and put it close to the midget's neck.

"If you try to hurt Zabuza or me, I will personally use your body as a pin cushion."

She said in a cold and dark voice which made the man fall on his ass afraid.

"All I'm saying is t-that if you d-don't finish your job y-you'll regret it!"

He stood up and ran out of the door. Zabuza sighed again.

"Haku, you needn't not to do that, I can take care of my own self and besides, I won't die to Gato. If it comes to betrayal, I will take the Decapitator and use it to cut his balls off and stick it down his throat until he chokes on it. Don't worry, I won't let a single guy like that to touch you or hurt you. Now go and get me some herbs."

Haku bowed and replied.

"Yes, Zabuza."

She went into her room and put on a pink kimono and wooden sandals and set off with a basket in hand.

Naruto came out of the house and sighed. He had a long explanation of what he and Sasuke were talking about. It took a long time to cover it up. The food was good and it filled up his stomach. So he came out for training or to look in the sky. He walked into the woods and found a field of herbs. He decided to lay down and watch the sky. He took off his mask and hood off and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto awoke in his mindscape. He walked inside the room with the former cages. Instead there was a beautiful landscape filled with life. His 'prisoners' saw him come in and he was pushed down by 4 blurs. He looked down and smiled at his lovers. They got off of him and stood up. He gave them each a heated kiss on the lips. They all blushed and either looked down or around after the kiss. Over time, he had developed a relationship with his female 'prisoners' and gradually made friends with the Kyuubi and the blood reaper. He then just talked to them about what he needs for his genjutsu training as he is still weak in it. Later on, they trained him and he even made some ninjutsu/genjutsu moves as well as taijutsu/genjutsu moves. He hadn't trained as much with his kenjutsu since he already had created some moves for it as well as his own styles: Frozen landscape style, Hellfire Volcano style, Kamikaze Soul bind style, Static chain style, Aqua Vortex style, and the Air Cutting edge style. Each style for each affinity. He had his own taijutsu style: The Elemental strike. He trained for what seemed to be weeks when it is only hours.

Outside of his mind, Haku was harvesting herbs for Zabuza until she saw Naruto sleeping. She thought in her mind.

_He looks familiar… oh! He is the boy that beat Zabuza… I should be careful just in case he has traps around him or he is the trap. _

She slowly moved toward the sleeping boy and tried to softly wake him up. In his mindscape, Naruto started to disappear.

"It seems someone found me *sigh*. I'll see you guys later."

The entities nodded and gave him goodbye kisses before he faded away. Naruto opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl about a couple of years older than him. He pushed himself up and looked at her. She had black hair and stunning brown eyes. He imagined who she could be before an image of the hunter-nin enveloped her. She seemed to look at him in confusion as he was not talking. He then started talking.

"You look very familiar."

"You as well."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

"I'm Haku-"

"Momochi"

"How did you know?"

As she asked she pulled out a senbon needle out of her pocket and held it out in a defensive stance.

"I know because you have the same hairstyle as Zabuza's accomplice. You know me because I am the guy who beat him. Look, I kind of what to resume our match from yesterday so heal him up good before the battle starts on the bridge. Oh and another thing, tell Zabuza to quit working for Gato since he will just betray him in the end."

"O-ok."

She put the senbon away and look at Naruto. He smiled warmly at her, making her blush.

"Alrighty then, bye!"

She looked at him, as she blinked, he was gone.

_Interesting, very interesting_

She picked up a couple more herbs and headed back. Naruto grinned as he walked toward the small house. He opened the door and saw Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for him. The banshee screamed at him again.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU BAKA! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!"

"Sorry, I think I fell asleep."

"Alright now that he is here, we can go outside and do the tree climbing exercise."

"Kakashi, I already mastered that so I think I don't need to do anymore, plus you should have already taught us this."

"Ok then we'll just be outside. Go and watch the bridge builder just in case a secret ambush is planned for him."

"*Sigh* alright"

Ok I'll stop here because I feel like it. In the next chapter, you will read the fight between Zabuza and Naruto part 2. I feel great that this story has grown like it's my child! They grow up so fast *anime tears rolling down my cheeks*. Anyway see you next week! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Sorry for not making another chapter because I was moving to a new house across town and I was too busy with packing all my gear and stuff. Please forgive me for my late update. Here is your chapter! Also... I have been getting sick of Pokémon, so I have some ideas where I'll just take them down the moment this updates even the crossover. I have been sick of it and I need to take a long break from it.

Naruto sat on the floor napping away. His shadow clones were working and helping out the workers at the bridge. Mist started to mysteriously flow and cover the bridge. Then, poofs and sounds of flesh ripping came out of the mist. There were workers that ran out screaming and bloodstained. Tazuna alerted Naruto as the mist dissipated from their sight. Two similar figures stood on the massive bloodshed of workers. Naruto woke up and sighed. He stood up and walked in front of the missing-nin's path.

"Well, you shall not PASS!"

"Oh really? Gaki, you may have beaten me easily but that's beginners luck! And that I was taken off guard. Let's see how you survive against me… I'm ready to rip you up into pieces!"

Zabuza exclaimed as he unsheathed his Zanbatou. He stood on his usual stance and waited for the boy to unsheathe his.

"Alright… you want me to go easy like last time… or go all unpredictable on your ass?"

"*grins* I want you to use your full power against me! I WANT TO SEE YOUR POWER AGAINST A SWORDSMAN OF THE MIST!"

Naruto nodded at Zabuza's foolish choice in trying to fight him on full power. He sighed and formed his mask. His mask was that of the face of a skull, only the half front part. It had sharp fangs as teeth, nostrils were gone. He activated his eye of the moon (it's like a Sharingan mixed with a rinnegan) He had a thin 4 bladed shuriken with a very thick 3 bladed shuriken pattern on his eyes with a visible ripple circling around it (picture link on my profile, I found it from Naruto originals wikia and I wanted to give credit to that page, I also do not own it as it is theirs). He sent out a KI level that's greater than Zabuza's and Haku's KI. They shook a bit before regaining their composure. Naruto unsheathed his swords and merged them temporarily, creating a zanbatou, then unsheathing the zanbatou on his back. He then went into his own stance. He smirked behind his mask. Then went full head-on at Zabuza and swung upwards, tearing a large gash on his exposed chest. He jumped back from the frontal attack. As he landed, he coughed up a large amount of blood and his skin started to turn pale.

"Zabuza!"

"Haku, I'll be fine! That gaki, how can he be so strong at such a young age? It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I kill him before his back-up comes in. Then, I can kill Kakashi and the bridge builder."

He put some pressure onto the gash with his free hand, making more blood drop from his large wound. He went back into his stance, and held his zanbatou firmly. Naruto narrowed his eyes and surrounded his blades with yellow aura. He lunged at him straightforwardly, swinging his blades up and then down in an X-formation. Zabuza tried to block the attack, but was severely unlucky as an explosion twice the size of a single one blew up all over Zabuza's body. Which pushed him back quite a long distance. Bruises formed on his body, as well as some small cuts, which expanded as he tried to move. All he felt was pain, he wasn't numb at all, and he felt like he became a pincushion and is stabbed by numerous needles and pierced his body like paper. He attempted to stand, but failed and fell on his knees. Naruto looked at him coldly, he formed his blades into a long scythe (It pretty much looks like the scythe Death wields in his reaper form in Darksiders 2 except it's wrapped in red and black patterned chains and it's human sized). He disappeared and appeared behind Zabuza, then having to flip over the scythe upside down and pushing the blade through his bare back. After the blade impaled him and was pulled out, blood burst all over the floor, his body fell onto the cool concrete material and a large pool of blood spread all over. Haku was frozen on her spot, as she watched her mentor die in front of her. She stood still on her spot, filled with fear. She look at the motionless and lifeless body of Zabuza's and released some tears from her eyes. Before anything else could happen, a massive group of thugs and bandits and a certain midget stood clear on the bridge. He looked at the scene before him and laughed.

"Well, well, well, so the swordsman of the mist was actually useless against one measly child. Hmph I knew he couldn't handle the job, if you want to do it right, you gotta do it yourself! Alright boys, kill them!"

A thundering noise of the numbers of thugs and bandits burst the small silent moment and they all charged at the 2 'targets'. Naruto snorted at the man's ignorance and charged the large scythe with dark aura. He then swung horizontally, which sent a waves of pure dark energy at the crowd. As it made contact, parts of each person in contact with it went up and then fell down with the splash of blood. Each and every bandit were dead, and lied on the concrete splashed with blood. The midget's head fell off of its position and made a loud thud as it landed on the ground. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the scene. Sakura turned away and threw up, Sasuke looked with fear and fell backwards, and Kakashi looked calm, the question is: how did Naruto get here so fast?

"*sigh* It's time for clean-up…again."

A vortex of skeletons and souls appeared, the dead bodies and blood all were pulled into the swirl of the undead, feeding them the living flesh and blood. Naruto then closed the vortex and turned to his teammates. He divided his scythe back to its original form and sheathed them on his back. He smiled at them.

"Well today is your lucky day, cause it's the day that I did all the damn work, and it was fun too, they all fell like insects being squashed. You should hurry and join me next time, it would be way more fun with you guys there."

He flashed them a grin that looked like it can split his head. Kakashi turned and looked at Tazuna, giving him a look that asked "What happened here?" Tazuna stood and started to explain.

"Zabuza arrived here in a fog of mist, he killed some of my builders. The casualties weren't much, but we all can still finish up the bridge. Shortly afterwards, Naruto faced Zabuza… it seems that Naruto overpowered him in a whole new level of killing intent. Zabuza is killed, his alias is sparred, I don't know what Naruto is going to do to her though."

Kakashi nods in reply. He then starts to look at the surroundings. Everything is all gone. Even all the blood, severed body parts and the innards of all the corpses. He started to think.

_Where is all the bloodshed? There was a massacre here, now it's all gone. Is this Naruto's doing or something else… like an illusion to fool me, by Naruto? Or is it just me?_

They all walked back to the town. All the workers that fled the attack came back and started working in peace. As the time goes by, the bridge is successfully built and a large celebration has started.

A couple days passed by before the team is about to leave. As those days passed, the ninjas helped the townspeople in their massive need of getting back on track for trade and some help to fix the run-down buildings, as well as their economy and agriculture.

Soon after, the team is about to leave the now peaceful town of Wave. They looked back and waved goodbye before they ran off into the distance and went back to Konoha.

The whole town watched as they disappeared. One of the townspeople the yell out.

"What should we name the bridge?"

Tazuna thought a bit, then he replied happily.

"We shall name it The Great Naruto Bridge in memory of one of the ninja students that saved me and the bridge!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Then they all went back to doings their jobs and finally resting to living in peace from before and now after the death of Gato and his reign.

Sorry guys that its very short. I really didn't have any time to actually finish or do more. I had to move houses and just study for the CRTs and other stuff coming up like the final exam. I really hope that you forgive me. I kind of made Naruto a bit too OP…I really think so, but that's the main thing for Naruto. Anyway, I'm really sorry but I'll make it up to you guys. Ja ne!


End file.
